Amor vs Distancia
by KozuueMiau
Summary: ¿Quién dice que personas de países distantes no pueden mantener una relación? Dos fics de MarkxHaruna para mi querida Hino-Senpai
1. La carta

Hino-senpai, te hice esperar demasiado, ya que tuve que comenzar a escribirlo de nuevo. En todo caso, ¿No es mejor 2 fics cortos pero aceptables que uno muy latoso? Bueno, sin más, aquí va el primero. ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Ah! Abierto tambien a todo publico :B

* * *

><p>Haruna: se que ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo, y que como ahora estás en período de exámenes (Ni me preguntes como se, que es un lío) y que de lo último que te acordarás es del equipo de Estados Unidos "The Unicorns", pero yo…no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, por más que trate, es imposible. Todo me recuerda a ti: mirando la noche puedo ver el azul de tus ojos, combinados con el centellear de las millones de estrellas que alumbran nuestro cielo distante; escuchando las idioteces de Dylan, recuerdo lo enérgica y entusiasta (Y obviamente linda) que te veías al animar a Inazuma Japan (Y lo mucho que deseaba que hicieras eso para mí). Degustando el sabor de estas "M&amp;M" que tengo en este momento en mi boca, no puedo dejar de acordarme del toque dulce que tenía tu sonrisa. Estudiando para química (Como es posible que haga esto aquí y ahora, dios), al igual que la carga nuclear efectiva, yo estoy muy lejano a ti, y aun así me atraes, pero, que al igual que el efecto pantalla, las circunstancias no me permiten tenerte cerca. Sintiendo la nieve rozar mi rostro, me imagino que esta sensación sería similar a que mi mano callera por tu rostro. Tocando mi preciada guitarra acústica de nombre Joe (No me creas loco)… Hmmm… Joe me recuerda mucho a ti, ya que las notas emanando de sus cuerdas se parecen a tu melodiosa voz que dicta tus pensamientos con entonada espontaneidad. Estudiando el género lírico, en verdad he tenido cientos de A+ gracias a las bellas palabras que derramo en un trozo de papel que no puede contener la infinidad de frases que se me ocurren, y todo esto pensando en ti, y creo que no sería necesario decirte que en mis sueños te encuentro siempre, tan perfecta… Pero ¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí de solo soñarte. Te pido que por favor vallas a las tres al aeropuerto de Inazuma. Tengo tanto que decir, que veo imposible explicarlo conpalabras. Te espero.<p>

Cuídate

Mark Kruger.-


	2. Abrázame

Aquí va la segunda parte. Si piensan que escogí esta canción por ser de nuestros días, déjenme aclararles que NO es así, ya que esta canción me la sabía de mucho antes de que fuese popular. Ahora, a leer

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2: ABRÁZAME<strong>

***Canción: abrázame de Camila o Altavoz, como lo quieran ver. La letra de la canción fue adaptada acorde al fic. Cualquier equivocación de más, culpen a mi memoria de hace varios años. Letras en negrita son partes de la canción, sea donde sea que estén.***

Tanto tiempo y tantos cambios. Por esas situaciones del destino, Mark y Dylan viajaron a Japón a conversar respecto a algunos asuntos futbolísticos con sus compañeros de equipo, Ichinose y Domon, pero con una llegada sorpresiva al entrenamiento. Cuando se pasó toda la conmoción por los recién llegados, el entrenamiento siguió con normalidad, pero ahora los americanos formaban parte de este. El Mark tan mala suerte de que recibió un golpe en el tobillo, dejándole una gran inflamación. La "manager" menor del equipo Raimon acudió a atenderle, y resultó que ambos cayeron perdidamente enamorado del otro con tan sólo mirarse. Luego de variados conflictos de esa índole, como malentendidos y demases, al fin se dieron cuenta de que dichos sentimientos eran felizmente correspondidos por el otro. Debido al gran lapso de tiempo que tenían los extranjeros para quedarse en el país insular antes de irse, el peli-trigo y la chica tuvieron una linda relación, catalogada como la más adorable en el mundo, aunque les seguían An y Haruya. Volviendo al tema principal… todo iba perfectamente, hasta que el tiempo de quedarse juntos se agotó debido al motivo por el cual el par había visitado tierras niponas: Ichinose, Mark, Dylan y Domon debían ir en representación del país norteamericano en una liga llevada a cabo en América, y la peli-azul no podía hacerle compañía a su novio debido a que carecía del permiso y dinero suficiente para ello.

La última noche juntos. No se verían en quizás cuanto tiempo. El avión abandonaba Japón a las 5 AM, y toda esa fuerte relación de 3 meses y 12 días se iría a la basura en cuestión de horas.

**Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido, que estoy desesperado según mis latidos, no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**

Ella, cada vez que recordaba la miserable situación en la que se situaba, comenzaba a sudar frio, sus pupilas se dilataban y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, pero para eso, su novio sabía como reconfortarla bien. Resguardándola en un abrazo, acariciaba sus cabellos azulinos, mientras que le brindaba de su apoyo y amor. Él vio con detenimiento su reloj de pulsera, y no podía creer el abundante tiempo que había pasado con ella, y que para ambos solo parecía haberse reducido a minutos. 1 AM. Le costó articular las palabras necesarias, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo:

-Haruna, yo… Me tengo que ir al hotel.-Y allí ella llegó a su límite. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus inflamados ojos sin control alguno, a pesar de los vanos intentos que hacía por contenerse-No… no llores. Sabes perfectamente que eres una mujer fuerte, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en ello.-

-Pero…- un dedo se poso sobre esos labios bañados por las lágrimas.

-Te amo, te amaré, y tú lo sabes, ¿No?-

-Claro, yo también a ti.-

-Bueno, me voy al hotel-plantó un beso en la frente de la chica, para luego levantarse de su cama e irse en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

**Y antes de perder de vista tu camino…**

-Detente, Mark.-

Él obedeció, dándole a ver a la peli-azul el bello rostro del que se había enamorado.

**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti, mi amor.**

Y ella comenzó a soñar despierta variadas situaciones de la que ambos eran protagonistas, corriendo felices y tomados de la mano, como símbolo de una inexistente división en sus destinos.

**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía…**

-¿Pasa algo, Haruna?-

-No… tan sólo, acompáñame un rato más…-

-Bueno, unos minutos no le harán daño a nadie.-

Se acercó a su novia a un paso más lento del normal, cosa que impacientó a la otra.

**Quédate un tantito más, quiero sentirte mío…**

Ella estiró los brazos…

**Y abrázame…**

Se paró de golpe de su cama, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

**Abrázame.**

El no dudó, y correspondió.

**Abrázame…**

Se sentían mucho mejor compartiendo mutuamente su calor corporal, olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba, inclusive el corrosivo dolor que los envenenaba hace algunos minutos antes.

**Abrázame.**

Y no pensaban en separarse por un largo tiempo… pero no era así como el destino lo tenía planeado.

**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo antes…**

Ya se hacía tarde. Mark debía de ordenar sus maletas para el extenso viaje que le esperaba en algunas pocas horas.

-Mark…-decía la chica, mirando al piso con algo de tristeza en sus vocablos, y ciertas lágrimas asomándose al inferior de sus orbes azuladas, dándoles un brillo especial, que la hacía adorable, al mismo tiempo que partía el alma y corazón a su novio.

-Haruna-le tomó de los hombros y le miró fijo a los ojos-No te pongas así.-

-…-

-Este no es un adiós, sólo un hasta luego.-

-Yo… tengo miedo.-

-¿De qué?-

-Quizás tu boca me insinúe algo que ni siquiera va a ser cierto…-

Incrédulo, él la miro conteniéndose la risa que le daba por dentro, hasta que no aguantó más, y explotó. ¡Era hasta incoherente pensarlo!

-¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¡Hey! No te rías…-

-Sólo que… es absurdo.-

-¿Hm?-

-No, nada, olvídalo. Ahora sí me voy. Te -

Ya no había más que hacer. De todas maneras, debía irse de allí…

…**Que yo no decido que Dios lo hace mejor.**

Ambos llegaron al umbral de la puerta de la casa, y allí se despidieron.

-Adiós Mark…-

-Adiós Haruna, te amo, jamás lo olvides ¿Sí?- tomó los extremos de los labios de la chica, impulsándolos un poco hacia arriba, mostrando la hermosa sonrisa que se ocultaba entre la melancolía de su rostro, cosa que la hizo reír un poco. Como sabía que a ese paso no llegaría ni siquiera a la esquina, emprendió camino a casa, con un leve, error, GRAN deje de tristeza en su camino.

**Y antes de perder de vista tu camino, quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti, mi amor.**

Y ella observaba como el primer chico que le gustaba que lograba siquiera hacerle caso, se alejaba, junto con las ilusiones que tenía sobre ese romance, su primer romance verdadero.

**-Quédate un segundo aquí, a hacerme compañía…-** murmuraba la chica al aire, ya que él se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que la vista de ella no pudiera divisarle.

**Quédate un tantito más, ¡quiero sentirte mío!**

-"_No, esto no puede ser… ¿Por qué lo dejé ir?... y yo aquí como una completa idiota me quedo de brazos cruzados. No. Haruna Otonashi jamás haría semejante estupidez."_-

**Y abrázame…**

-Necesito acurrucarme en ese pecho que me protegía del mundo…-

**Abrázame.**

-Y no me quedaré esperando a tu regreso, ¡Eso jamás!-

Sacando fuerzas ocultas de su interior, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello, ya que así era: Sin él, la vida no podía llamarse como tal.

**Abrázame…**

Corrió a donde había visto a su razón de existir alejarse hace unos quince minutos…

**Y abrázame...**

Divisó el dichoso motel. Corrió a la habitación alquilada por el chico, y comenzó a golpear la puerta casi como para romperla, y ni siquiera le importo que los vecinos se enfadasen. El chico abrió extrañado, aunque ya tenía sus teorías sobre de quien se trataba, y vio que había acertado, ya que fue la misma Haruna quien con fuerza se había aferrado a su pecho.

**Dame una razón para quedarte…**

-Por favor, no me dejes…-

-Ya hablamos respecto al tema.-

-¡No y no! Tú te quedas aquí.-

-Haruna…-

**Yo no quiero tu compasión.**

**-**No, no quiero más argumentos vacíos.-

-No digas eso, que sabes perfectamente el motivo de mi viaje, ¿No es así?-

-Claro que entiendo.-

-Vamos, te diré algo: si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Tenía planeado que cuando ganemos algún partido, yo te dedico mis triunfos de la manera que sea, bueno. Era sorpresa, pero… ya se arruinó jeje.-

-"_Awwww… que tierno"_-

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, pero antes, quiero pedirte una cosa…-

-¿Qué?-

Ella se separa.

**-Quiero que estés conmigo…-**

-ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he tenido que decírtelo…-

**-Hasta que te hallas ido.-**

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-

**Y abrázame…**

No esperó ni un condenado segundo, y tomó el cuello de su novio, quien la apegó a él desde la cintura, para luego besarse apasionadamente. Después se lanzaron a la cama del peli-trigo y pensaron en hacerlo, pero antes…

**Abrázame.**

Mientras se mantenían cómodamente abrazados, comenzaron a pensar sobre las situaciones que habían vivido esa noche tan agitada, mientras internamente le decían al otro que lo amaban de esta manera…

_-"Abrázame, como si no hubiera un mañana, Mark… Como siempre lo hemos hecho y lo haremos para siempre…"_-

**Abrázame…**

_-"Abrázame, Haruna, como si jamás lo volviésemos a hacer, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que no es así. Te invito a que compartamos el amor que nos tenemos, el calor que te acurruca y te hace sentir segura de vivir…"_

**Abrázame…**

Y obras del destino, ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo:

-_"Pues yo… ¡Te amo!"_-

Para luego empezar a demostrarse todo lo que se amaban de una manera distinta…

(Esta parte es a la imaginación de los lectores, una imaginación no muy inocente…)

**Abrázame…**

**Dame una razón para quedarme solo dame una razón**

**Abrázame…**

**Dame una razón para quedarme solo dame una razón**

**Abrázame…**

**Dame una razón para quedarme solo dame una razón**

**Abrázame…**

**Dame una razón, solo dame una razón.**

Ambos habían pasado una noche espectacular, y ya no sentían la pena de hace unas horas. Ahora estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando que el avión llegase a su andén correspondiente, junto a los otros estadounidenses.

-Mark…-

-Haruna, prometo que al volver, traeré una copa sobre mis manos, y solamente para ti.-

-Gracias- respondió con una enternecedora sonrisa.

-Llegó el avión- anunció Dylan.

-Voy en un minuto- avisó el peli-trigo- Cariño…- plantó un inocente beso en los labios de la chica a la cual llamaba "Novia" con más orgullo que el decir ser el capitán del equipo "The Unicorns". Al cabo de segundos, el beso tomó más intensidad hasta que…

-Ejem-carraspeó el rubio-El avión.-

Se separaron, y él le dijo:

-OK, OK, me voy…-

**Tienes que saber, que es lo último que pido, que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos, no me queda mucho…**

Ya estaba en el avión, y ella en tierra firme, agitando su mano de un lado a otro. Comenzó a gesticular, con tal de hacerle entender que decía "Adiós". Como respuesta, el empañó con su aliento el cristal de la ventanilla, y dibujó un corazón, acompañado de un "I love U, Haruna".

**Tiempo a mi…**

Y el avión despegó, dejando la esperanza de un posible reencuentro.

**Favor.**

* * *

><p>Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado, Hino-Senpai ^w^<p>

Saludos~


End file.
